


Unexpected

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From now on Chad was going to feel the full effects of Ryan’s concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Ryan doesn’t do anything halfheartedly. It’s all or nothing, as far as he’s concerned. Why bother doing it otherwise? So when he pursues someone he won’t stop till he’s got his man, preferably writhing under him. He’s an Evans, after all, and that means he always gets what he wants.

But this time he wasn’t the one who had been wanting.

He was naked, legs spread wide, with his hands bunching up blankets and his hips twitching, being expertly sucked off by a boy he’s never even pictured naked. Chad Danforth, perpetual side kick, grinned up at him, and did something with his tongue that made Ryan beg for more. Ryan arched his back, moaning softly as Chad slipped a well lubed finger into him.

He thrust into Chad’s hot mouth, and wondered how this could even be possible. Nothing in their past encounters had ever suggested it was. But here he was, with Chad’s mouth on him and Chad’s fingers in him, about to blow his load. Ryan panted, his hands twisting in Chad’s hair and told himself that after tonight Chad was no longer just an afterthought. From now on Chad was going to feel the full effects of Ryan’s concentration. Because this was far too good a thing never to have happen again.


End file.
